Petty Crimes
by BICaRdiBrEeZa
Summary: ALT UNIVERSE EVERYONES HUMAN! "Sometimes its easier to claim you hate someone.." Edward trailed off as Bella looked away, "than admit you love them."
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is all AU human, no one is a vampire! And just too let you guys know it will feature Alice soon (because I adore her!). Sorry if they whole Collage classes/timetables/campuses doesn't make sense I'm from Australia and have been looking all this stuff up but i apologize if i get any details incorrect. **

* * *

_"You know that when I say I hate you, _

_it is because I love you to a point of passion that _

_unhinges my very soul."_

_**-Julie de Lespinasse**_

Bella Swan begrudgingly made her way towards the towards the Sigma Kappa sorority house. Drunken frat boys were draped over the balcony and buxom blondes that belonged to Sigma Kappa were giggling loudly up at them.

Before she could even reached the front lawn the loud bass coming from inside was pulsating through Bella's entire body instantly making her want to turn around and run for her life.

Angela- Bella's only true high school friend and brand new roommate- nudged her excitedly, "Oh this is going to be so much fun Bells! Can you believe we are actually about to attend a _real_ sorority party as _bona fide_ university students?!"

Bella smiled, "It's almost too good to be true Ang." she replied sarcastically.

Angela smiled back at her choosing to ignore her friends' sullen attitude, "C'mon it _will_ be fun! Who knows you might even meet your prince charming…"

She winked at Bella as a boy walked past them covered in vomit and permanent marker.

Bella visibly cringed.

How in the hell did Angela talk her into this?! She didn't need to socialize, she was happy to live out her university existence as a hermit, but somehow Angela had convinced her that making friends would make the "transition to university" and the move to Seattle smoother.

Instead of arguing that it wasn't like she had a large amount of friends in high school or Forks to begin with, Bella decided to suck it up and go out for the night because she had the feeling Angela was the one craving some new friendships.

Bella wasn't exactly the best company, or roommate, and she knew that. Full courses and long hours in the library kept her away from the apartment and meant she had less time to hang out with Angela than she thought she would. It had been over a week since they'd actually hung out for longer than two minutes.

"Oh _w-o-w_!" Angela exclaimed under her breath.

"What?" Bella huffed as Angela yanked her hand and pulled her towards a tree near the side of the house,

"Look its Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen."

Angela pointed towards the front door where a long-legged blonde dressed in a short tight nurse outfit was engaged in some serious lip-locking with a tall muscular brunette, Bella could only see the back of him, but she recognized the name immediately.

Emmett Cullen had attended their high school back in Forks although he was in the year above them. Bella found it surreal to see him now, two years later, in the most unexpected of places.

She had only spoken to him once or twice but never uttered more than a few words, mainly because she found people _that_ beautiful to be intimidating, and secondly, because she never really had the opportunity.

For some strange reason people liked Bella at Forks high even when she kept her distance from most people and wasn't as friendly as they might have liked, she still seemed to retain some form of respect from the school body.

It was almost the same with Emmett because he was quiet and kept to himself and it was always somewhat of a mystery why he even attended their local high school in the first place. His family was rich, very rich in fact, and according to the town gossip both of his younger siblings attended boarding school in California so no one could work out why he was slumming it with the locals kids of Forks and no one had the guts to ask Emmett straight out.

Bella had to do a double take when she saw the person that emerge from behind them, an utterly repulsed look swept across his face when he caught sight of his brother and the blonde engaged in such a dramatic public display of affection.

_Edward Cullen. _

He looked impossibly perfect, as he always did, bronze tousled hair framing a naturally pale Greek god-like face. Unlike Emmett, Edward was the same age as Bella but there was something about the way he held himself and the way he spoke that made him seem much older for his age.

Bella grabbed the nearby railing to stop herself from collapsing on the spot.

In the small time in Forks Bella had spent for her two final years of high school she had the misfortune of meeting Edward Cullen not once but twice.

The first time she crossed his path was literally on her first day in town. After a long boring flight over Bella was sitting in Charlie's patrol car while he went into the local gas station to pick up some last minute items.

She wound down her window and looked in the side mirror, groaning she took in her appearance her dark brown hair was bushy and untamed, her cheeks were slightly red from the car heater, her russet eyes were unfocused and her brain still foggy from the nap she took on the flight.

She cursed Charlie under her breath as she watched him inside the store laughing and chatting with the clerk behind the counter.

"What'd he pick you up for?"

Bella jumped six feet into the air and bumped her head on the cruisers roof. Looking in the direction the voice had come from she saw a young boy her age leaning casually beside a silver Volvo parked in the space beside her. He grinned wickedly at her. Bella couldn't help but notice he literally looked like he was posing for Ralph Lauren. She wondered how long he'd been there for and how she hadn't seen him earlier.

'_Stupid shinny Volvo owner_,' Bella thought slightly annoyed at his playful accusation but too taken by his handsome appearance to form a sentence.

"Go easy on her Edward."

A much taller gruffer boy emerged from the convince store carrying two bottles of water, "Your Sheriff Swan's kid daughter right? Bella I think they said at school?" the older boy smiled at her goofily, "I'm Emmett Cullen… I go to Fork's high school. This is my brother Edward," he inclined his head towards the bronzed haired boy, "I heard your dad come up to enroll you last week."

Bella nodded slowly, her face even more red than before, Emmett cleared his throat and opened the passenger side door of the Volvo, "Well see you at school then."

Bella sat there completely befuddled by whole situation watching on helplessly as the two boys shared a smirk at her silence.

Bella nodded dumbly again as they got in the car and she tried not to notice that in his revision mirror the bronzed haired boy's- Edward's- topaz eyes stayed focused on her they drove away

Remembering the second time she had ever seen Edward was even more painful and embarrassing than the first. It had been a month since she'd seen Edward, although she constantly crossed paths with Emmett at school they never spoke again -sometimes he would nod in recognition but he always seemed so standoffish and Bella was afraid to approach him in front of everyone- Bella was on a date with Mike, a boy from her school that reminded her of a golden retriever.

He even pounced back and forth on his heels when she paid him any sort of attention; it was kind of annoying and endearing at the same time.

He was cute and she knew it was stupid of her to not even try and date him so she convinced herself to come. The date, which had been set up by one of Bella's new friends, Angela, was nothing short of horrific.

So far not only had Mike tried to kiss Bella unsuccessfully but he had also constantly complained about the movie they were watching. Bella kept shushing him and brushing his hand away from her shoulder, but she was getting the distinct feeling Mike wasn't good at understanding subtle hints.

It was when he attempted to kiss her for the second time and she turned her head swiftly to avoid it that she finally noticed the bronzed haired boy sitting a few rows behind her to the left. Her body instantly reacted. Every inch of her skin broke out in goose bumps and her heart began beating irrationally inside her chest.

He was sitting with his brother and a small brunette that she didn't recognize, the girl was just as impossibly perfect as the two boys. Her pixie like looks were captivating and she had a fragile look about her as though any moment she might break.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut as she faced the screen once again; forcing herself to not turn around yet again she snuck a peak at Edward from the corner of her eye. Bella knew he must have noticed her turn around though because he was smirking in her direction.

She closed her eyes once more, something she would greatly come to regret, Mike took the slip of her defenses as an opportunity to lay one on her, she didn't even see it coming.

The kiss was sloppy and wet and the shock she felt caused her to freeze, Mike took this as more encouragement and threaded his hand through her hair, pulling her closer towards his body.

After her brain finally processed exactly what was happening Bella summoned all of her strength and punch Mike in the stomach.

"Bella! _What the hell?_!" Mike blurted out in between groans of pain.

She had considered making a run for it but couldn't imagine the embarrassment she would feel when she had to walk past Edward on the way out.

A loud snort followed by bellowing laughter came from behind them and Mike sent the owner a dirty look but it quickly stopped when he realized the snort had come from Emmett Cullen.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest defensively, "For the last time Mike keep your hands… and _lips _to yourself!"

Twenty excruciating minutes later after the movie was finally over Bella made a beeline for the exit, hoping to by pass Edward and what she assumed was both of his siblings.

Charlie had briefly mentioned Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They had three children and lived in a big house out of town, only Carlisle, Esme and Emmett seemed to venture into town, Charlie mentioned that Edward and his sister rarely came into town.

Any more information she had hoped to gain about the family was lost when Charlie noticed the football on TV.

Bella looked around in irritation, Mike was nowhere to be seen, she had told him she would wait by the car while he went to the toilet but she didn't think he'd take longer than five minutes.

Out of the corner of her eye Bella spotted Edward, Emmett and the small brunette girl making their way towards her from the other side of the car park, none of them had seem to notice her yet.

Panicking she ducked down behind Mike's car.

"I like her she's got spunk." The girl said in an enchanting tone, "And she's very pretty. Naturally pretty, you know?" The voice continued airily.

"Hmmm." Edward agreed half-heartedly.

"What you don't think she's attractive?"

Edward's face screwed up in what could only be explained as exasperation, "Does it really matter what I think."

His eyes refused to meet either of his siblings, "Why are we even talking about _Bella Swan _in the first place, that's all anyone in this town talks about anymore. She's _just_ a mundane small town girl."

Bella almost let out a gasp as he said her name, not just because they were talking about her as if she was of some sort of importance, but because Edward had said her name with such utter contempt and disgust.

'Mundane small town girl?! How dare he, he hasn't even spoken to me properly!' she thought bitterly. What had _she_ ever done to _him_?

"Someone's touchy tonight," Emmett let out a low whistle.

The brunette girl rolled her eyes and opened the door to the enormous black SUV they had walked to, "Someone's touchy all the time."

Edward glowered over at the girl and slammed his door shut.

That was the last time Bella ever laid eyes on Edward Cullen and it was the last time she ever wanted too.

Looking at him now she felt the same frustration she had felt two years ago.

When his olive gold eyes suddenly locked with her own she flushed red with embarrassment much to her displeasure but refused to acknowledge him by looking away.

Bella frowned and quickly pulled Angela in the opposite direction towards the back of the house.

She was practically bursting with an array of confusing thoughts and feelings, "What is _he_ doing _here_?!"

"Who Emmett Cullen?"

"No! _Edward_. What is Edward Cullen doing here?!"

"Oh," Angela said thoroughly confused, "Umm he goes here."

"He… goes… here?" She repeated as if Angela had been speaking a foreign language.

"Y-e-s. He got accepted as a late admission."

Bella could feel herself hyperventilating "Late… admission."

Angela became genuinely concerned now as Bella was three shades paler than she had been a second ago. "Are you okay? I didn't realize you knew him." she reached out and rubbed her hand on Bella's forearm.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." Angela relaxed a little content with the color returning to Bella's cheeks, "I don't know him really."

"Oh okay," Angela murmured clearly confused by her friend's bizarre behavior.

A petite blond came bounded over to them now and grabbed them both by the wrists, "Angela! And…" the blond looked at Bella squinting and angling her head to the side, "Angela's roommate! You guys made it! And you got dressed up for the theme!! Awesome!"

Bella tried to smile at her but it came out as more of a grimace, "Let's get you two drunk!" the blond squealed moving them towards the entrance they had just walked away from.

To Bella's relief Edward, Emmett and the blonde were no where to be seen near the front door. Angela's face lit up when they stepped inside the party and Bella could tell she fit right in here. As much as Bella felt like she had a lot in common with Angela, she could still admit that Angela was what they liked to call 'Bunny material', all perky, cute and sweet.

Traits that Bella would never in a million years use to describe herself.

Bella looked down at her outfit and swore under her breath. The theme for the party was 'emergency response' and the outfits Angela had rented for them were 'sexy police officers'. Why did she agree to this again?

Oh right because Angela was her _friend_ and she was trying to be _supportive_. But she had _handcuffs_ clipped onto her belt, _handcuffs_.

"Have you two met Rosie yet?" The blond spoke so fast and in such a high pitched tone that Bella had trouble understanding her. Angela was able to keep up with her though, "Oh no, not yet. We've heard she's really nice."

The blond sent them a smirk, "You heard wrong."

Angela looked surprised, "Isn't she like the most famous legacy here?" Bella remained silent as Angela questioned the girl. "Yeah she's basically the boss of everyone but I'm not going to lie to you guys, your going to be my sisters soon after all! Fingers crossed!"

Angela quickly interrupted her, "So you don't even like Rosalie?"

Bella was still trying to piece the conversation together in her head. What did the blonde say? Something about _sisters_? Angela didn't mention anything about _pledging_… she didn't seriously want to pledge_ here… _

Sigma Kappa was by far the most snootiest and prestigious sorority at Washington University. Even if she needed a place to stay-Bella and Angela already had a much sort after two bedroom apartment in Nordheim Court- Bella would never get into _this _sorority, not in a million years.

"Oh I love her to death! She's my sister. But you know she's a cold hard _bitch_, just stay out of her way and you'll survive." The blonde handed them two red cups and left with a wink.

Finally Bella spoke up, "Ang, please tell me you didn't sign us up as _pledges_. What is this? A rush party? I thought it was just a random collage party, you know like they always have in the movies?!"

Angela smiled innocently at Bella, "It was just a bit of a joke. It's not like I _actually _want to live here." Bella frowned at her questioningly, "I don't! I just wanted to see if I could get in you know? I mean look at these bimbos!" Angela laughed, "I wouldn't trade ten of them for you!"

Bella rolled her eyes but couldn't fight the smile.

Angela sighed, "Look i didn't say anything but my mom... she was a legacy here. I don't know I just think she would have at least wanted me to come and check it out." Bella swallowed the lump in her throat uncomfortably, Angela never talked about her mother's death, and Bella was too scared to ask her about it.

"It's alright. Besides this is kind of cool."

Bella tried to smile at Angela convincingly and took a small sip of the strong alcohol she had in her hand.

"Sheriff Swan?" Someone said from behind them in a deep teasing tone.

_Oh shit._ Bella turned around slowly.

Emmett Cullen was smiling at her and next to him stood Edward with the smuggest look she had ever seen on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the alerts and comments guys! As this is my first foray into the Twilight fan fic world its really encouraging to read some positive comments from anyone at all! And someone was wondering if any of the Cullen/Hale's are vamps.. nope! It's all human here! Basically the real Twilight is enough angsty for me I couldn't bare to have to decide whether Bella becomes a vampire or not lol! Too much pressure! But i like the idea of them all human as it makes it a little less tragic and a bit more relaxed to write about :-) enjoy!

* * *

"_**Sheriff Swan?" Someone said in a deep teasing tone.**_

_**Oh shit. Bella turned around slowly. **_

_**Emmett Cullen was smiling at her and next to him stood Edward with the smuggest look she had ever seen on his face. **_

* * *

**Chapter two**

"_I'm immobilized by the thought of you,_

_I'm paralyzed by the sight of you,_

_I'm hypnotized by the things you say."_

_Shiver, Maroon 5_

"Very funny, Hey Emmett!" Bella said with an eye roll.

Emmett smiled, widely now, his large white teeth would have been threatening if they weren't attached to such a goofy grin.

Angela elbowed her wondering where she got the courage to speak to a _Cullen_ so brazenly Bella brushed her friend away sending her a glare but silently wondered the same thing herself.

"Bella Swan. I haven't seen you in a few years! You grew up nice!" Emmett leaned forward to hug Bella but it caught her off guard, the end result was an awkward half hug between the two.

"Oh thanks. I think. How are you?"

"Goo-"

"Do you go here?" Edward said suddenly interrupting Emmett's reply.

Hearing _him_ speak sent shivers down Bella's spine and made her stomach do summersaults.

"Uhh..." Bella couldn't form words let alone sentences when his eyes seemed to pierce straight through her very soul, she tried to remind herself that she actually _hated_ Edward Cullen but found she was failing miserably.

"We both do." Angela spoke up saving Bella from further embarrassment she turned to Emmett, "So your girlfriend's Rosalie Hale? Wouldn't want to put in a good word for some old high school friends?" she teased with a hopeful wink.

"You're pledging at Sigma Kappa?"

From the surprised tone Bella could tell Emmett was speaking to her.

"Uh yeah," she glanced at Angela who looked nervous now, "it was my idea. I've always wanted to be in a sorority. You know sisterhood bonding and all that…"

Edward snorted lightly, "Riiiiight. You're about the _last_ person I could see living _here_."

Instantly Bella stood a little straighter but regretted it when it drew both boys attention to her dangerously low bust line.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

The atmosphere became tense as Bella stared icily at Edward who stared mockingly back at her. Angela and Emmett seemed to sense the tension they looked between Edward and Bella cautiously.

"I mean. From what I've _heard_ you actually have a _brain_," Edward said, "It's not exactly a prerequisite for members of Sigma Kappa."

Bella felt a burst of anger towards him, even if she did sort of maybe agree, Angela's mother was a legacy and judging by the look on Angela's face she was hurt by Edwards's accusation.

Before she could unleash her aggression Emmett punched Edward in the shoulder, "Dude. Shut up! Don't talk shit about Rose."

Edward scowled at his older brother and rubbed the spot Emmett had punched gingerly he looked away from Bella now his eyes focused on the moving bodies behind them.

"I think I could definitely have a word to her." Emmett winked at Angela, "Why don't I introduce you guys?"

Before Bella could decline Angela nodded eagerly.

He pointed to the spot they were standing on "Alright stay here. Don't move! I'll go get her." As he walked past Edward, Bella barely heard him growl over the music, "_Play nice_."

Edward's eyes flickered to Bella's and then just as quickly Bella and Edward looked away fiercely in opposite directions.

"So…" Angela swayed her body to the music lightly, "Does Emmett go here as well?"

"Yes, it's his last year. He's studying environmental management." Edward replied in a much more charming tone.

Bella looked back at him only to find he was staring intently at her, as if trying to unlock some sort of hidden meaning in her eyes, she squirmed uncomfortable with such intense scrutiny.

Emmett squeezed through the crowd with Rosalie close to his side, "Rose, this is Angela..." Emmett stopped clearly struggling to remember her last name, "and Bella Swan."

Bella's unease with Edward's scrutiny was _nothing_ compared to her discomfort when Rosalie ran her perfect blue eyes over Bella's plain form indifferently.

"Nice to met you Ella," Her tone was almost razor sharp but suddenly become sickly sweet, "And Angela."

"It's _Bella_." Edward corrected quietly his eyes never leaving Bella's chocolate ones and for the first time Bella felt like he was actually on her side.

Rosalie creased her perfect smile for a second when she heard Edward correct her but continued on as if he hadn't spoken, "So Emmett tells me you're both pleading?"

Angela nodded excitedly, "Yeah we are."

"I thought we missed rush week though I didn't realize they still had positions vacant in the middle of first semester," Bella said her voice wavered slightly and she cringed hoping no one else could tell just how petrified she was of the intimidating blonde.

Rosalie nodded condescendingly, "We don't normally. But this year the pledges weren't up to our _high_ standards."

She pointedly looked in Bella's general direction, if Bella had any illusions about getting a bid from the girls of Sigma Kappa before they well and truly vanished when she noticed the disdain Rosalie Hale seemed to have for her.

Emmett and Edward exchanged looks that Bella couldn't decipher.

"So we extended rush hoping we could get some late applicants." Rosalie finished smiling warmly at Angela.

After a moment of general conversation between Angela, Emmett and Bella, Edward looked down at his expensive watch and quietly excused himself.

Bella watched curiously as he walked towards side doors that lead onto a deserted balcony.

"I'm kind of thirsty." Rosalie said in a dry husky tone snapping Bella out of her trance.

Emmett put his hand around her torso, by habit no doubt, he nodded to Angela and Bella, "C'mon you girls will probably need some water if you've drunk that concoction."

He looked at the red cups in their hands with disgust.

"I'm alright," Bella waved them off, "You guys go ahead. I think I'm just going to explore the house."

Angela sent her a questioning look but after Bella smiled back reassuringly she left with Rosalie and Emmett with a skip in her step.

Bella couldn't explain what made her do it but before she could stop herself her feet were following the same direction Edward's had walked in moments before.

Edwards alarmed voice drifted through the open balcony doors.

"Do you need me to come home? I can be there in an hour and a half."

Bella was hovering on the edge of the entrance listening attentively, she felt guilty about eavesdropping but couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn more about Edward and his mystifying family.

"Is she home yet? Well what did Carlisle say?"

Edward was gripping his phone with white knuckles, the veins on forehead were pulsating with emotions that Bella couldn't understand or comprehend.

"Alright," he sighed defeated, "I'll tell Emmett to call in the morning to double check."

Edward snapped the phone shut and stared out broodingly at the lights of Seattle he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I know your there."

Bella would have run if had the courage but instead she slinked out from the darkness of the door, red faced and mortified, caught in the act.

"Sorry." Bella mumbled.

It was all she could say but she really did mean it.

"Do you always loiter in the shadows listening to other people's _private _conversations?" Edwards tone was teasing but Bella could still feel the hurt behind them.

"No I err." She was about to babble she could feel the nerves taking over, "I just… I needed some air Angela went to get some water with Emmett and Rosalie and I didn't think anyone was out here…."

Okay it was a lie she knew exactly who was out here but he didn't need to know that.

Edward just nodded either accepting her pathetic excuse or too tired to argue with her.

"It's very pretty." He motioned towards the lights of the city when Bella looked at him confused.

"Yeah it is." She agreed half-heartedly. Everything paled in comparison to Edward's beauty.

He smiled at her "Not as beautiful as Forks though?"

Bella shrugged and moved to stand beside him, placing her hands as close to his on the railing as she dared.

"No. They are both really pretty places. I just... I like sunny weather. The blossoming trees, the heat, ice-cream... All that stuff. It reminds me of being younger."

He nodded appearing to file away the information she was giving him, "Playing baseball reminds me of being young."

Bella surveyed him from the corner of her eye, _"Baseball_?"

"Yeah." He turned to face her now and when his fingers brushed against hers she felt an electric current pulse through her entire body.

"Sorry," He said quickly noticing the reaction she had but continued, "We all used to hike out to this meadow and play baseball together. Alice and I were ten and Emmett would have been about thirteen… it was the only time everyone just let go and had fun, you know? It was the last time everything felt _normal_."

Bella stared at him openly realizing just how little she knew about his life.

Edward pushed off the rail swiftly putting his phone back into his pocket, "We better get back. They'll be looking for you."

Thinking of Rosalie's frosty reception Bella snorted, "I doubt it. No offence but is your brothers girlfriend always this _friendly_?"

Edward smirked at her holding his hand a few centimeters from her back to usher her through the doors, "Ignore Rose. She's just jealous."

Bella looked back at him, leaning closer to hear over the music, "Of what?"

He dazzled her with his smile, "You of course."

"Why on earth would someone as drop dead gorgeous as _her_ be jealous of a mundane small town girl like _me_?" She hadn't even meant to say that. But she could tell he knew she had somehow heard him say it all those years ago.

Edward looked guiltily at the ground, "She's jealous because Emmett thinks so highly of you. You were the only person in Forks High who he didn't think was a moron. He likes you. I think if he had of been a more open person he might have actually been friends with you."

She bit her lip and sighed imagining what it would have been like to be friends with Emmett and have the chance to be close to Edward.

A few seconds passed before he looked up from the floor to her with such fierceness that she thought she might melt on the spot, "Just for the record… You're not _at all_ what you appear to be Bella Swan."

"There you guys are!"

Angela was beaming as she hooked her arm around Bella's, "Rose has been telling me all about her parent's beach house in California."

Bella was still staring into Edward's hypnotizing eyes so Angela bumped her with her hip, "Earth to Swan!"

"Uh beach house?"

"Yes! Rose has a beach house! I was telling her how much you loved California," Angela leaned in towards the blonde and Emmett, "Bella's mom lives right on the beach."

Rose looked at Bella confused and for the first time without any hint of malice asked, "I thought you grew up in Forks?"

"I _did_ sort of…. My mom moved from Phoenix to California with her boyfriend when I was in junior year and I didn't want too move with them. So I lived in Forks with my dad for junior and senior year."

Bella finished her babbling and shrugged unable to explain in two seconds the complexity of the situation to a complete stranger; let alone someone as intimidating as Rosalie.

"Oh okay." Rosalie replied frowning, still obviously confused, her blue eyes studied Bella's face with something Bella might have thought was close to understanding or even empathy but she said nothing more.

"So what made you come here then?" Edward said quietly.

Bella turned to face him, surprised to find him actually interested in her answer, the others were watching them curiously making her feel slightly uncomfortable.

"…I mean if you like nice weather so much it seems a bit strange you didn't move some where with a hotter climate."

Again Bella shrugged but this time she had a playful smile on her lips, "I got used to the blistering cold and constant rain living in Forks what can i say, it grows on you after a while."

Edward nodded smiling to himself.

The fact that Bella couldn't afford to attend a university where she didn't get a full ride seemed best kept to herself, especially when she was in such wealthy company, both the Cullen's and Hale's were disgustingly rich. And pointing out her embarrassing state of near poverty compared to them wasn't something she really wanted to subject herself to.

"Anyway why didn't you go somewhere nice and sunny? Didn't you go to boarding school in California?"

Edward crinkled his forehead, "No. I was home schooled."

"Oh," Bella said feeling a little stupid for listening to the town gossip.

Emmett let out a hearty chuckle, "That's my bad. People always asked me why my brother and sister weren't at our school and I just told everyone you and Alice went to boarding school…Home school sounded kind of weird." Emmett said and rolled his eyes to empathize how annoyed he was, "I don't know where they got California from though…" He trailed off hugging Rosalie closer.

"That doesn't make sense though. Why were you and your sister home schooled and Emmett wasn't?" Angela said matter-of-factly the alcohol she was drinking clearly acting as liquid courage because Bella knew for a fact her friend would never have spoken so casually to Emmett Cullen under normal circumstances.

Emmett and Edward looked at each other awkwardly and it was the first time Bella had ever seen either brother seem uncomfortable.

"Oh girls!" Rosalie exclaimed, making Bella jump, her voice was melodic and light, "I completely forgot you need to sign the pledge book if you want to be seriously considered, otherwise all of the good impressions you've both made tonight will have been for nothing!" She tugged on Bella's wrist forcefully and turned towards the crowd of party goers indicating they should follow her.

Bella let Angela follow Rosalie first, as she slowly trailed behind the tall leggy blonde and short brunette; she glanced back at the two puzzling boys to find Edward watching her walk away with worry etched across his beautiful features.

Emmett had a hand on Edward's shoulder and was whispering something in his ear; it almost seemed as though he was comforting his younger brother.

Bella distractedly signed her name on the pristine white sheet still wondering what had spooked Rosalie and the two brothers so much.


End file.
